Crazytale
Crazytale belongs to Hefflehof. Permission is granted to anyone who wishes to use the AU itself in fanfictions, however to use the characters you must have permission. *The shadows of these strange ruins before you seem to be moving... but there is no shift of light. You are filled with FEAR. -The narrator to CT Frisk upon their entering of the ruins Crazytale is an Alternate Universe that has slight reminiscence of a hybrid between Underfell and Horrortale, yet so much different. Crazytale is an alternate Universe that started exactly like Undertale... but with one significant difference. Every single monster can remember every single reset. And as Chara kept resetting over and over again, the monsters slowly began to lose their sanity. Asgore was one of the first few to snap, and he killed Chara. In grief, Asriel absorbed their SOUL and he went to the surface to give them a proper burial. However, upon seeing the monster, they attacked him, thinking he did it. He didn't fight back as he was hurt over and over. He retreated to the Underground, where he turned to dust. Toriel couldn't handle it anymore, and she retreated to the ruins as she attempted to keep her sanity. She began to do calm things, such as cooking and reading, and bug catching. She eventually calmed down, and she knew she was one of the last sane monsters in the Underground. So she waited for the next humans to come... and come they did. Six humans came and went. Mothering them helped her keep her sanity. However, all six of them went, and all six were killed by Asgore and the other monsters. Meanwhile, outside of the ruins, Snowdin wasn't doing too hot(See what I did there? C;). Monsters were going insane, killing each other, and robbing each other. In all the mess, only Crazytale Papyrus managed to keep sane. He was slightly crazy, but that was usual for the few who were mostly sane. He wanted to capture humans, while his older(Yet shorter) brother enjoyed killing them for fun. The monster still cared for Crazytale Sans, but his brother seemed to have forgotten everyone... even his little brother. The brother was set on one thing, killing everything in his way. Waterfall was bad too, with monsters being killed left and right, even some being killed by the royal guard that was supposed to protect them. Three monsters managed to stay sane here, one enjoyed singing and had quite a beautiful voice, but was very shy, one was very angry but still sane, and the last was the most sane out of any monster in the underground, despite being slightly depressed. Hotland was the worst of all. There were royal guards torturing people, the twisted royal scientist doing torturous experiments on hundreds of monsters, the king allowing the head of the royal guard and her soldiers to kill monsters for fun, and the king himself, who knew he could easily free the monsters by absorbing one SOUL, going to the surface, and getting one more, but he enjoyed watching them suffer. But then, one last human came... a human who would set them all free from that place, by teaching the monsters something they had all forgotten... MERCY. Characters So this is where I'm going to be posting the characters from this Universe, here we go. They're going to be split into multiple different subcategories, and this is the first time I'm doing this, but let's go... Main Characters These are the (specifically good)characters who have significant importance to the story. Characters who start evil and turn good will be included. * Papyrus * Frisk * Flowey * Toriel * Undyne * Alphys * Napstablook * Mettaton Villains These are the (specifically bad)characters who have significant importance to the story. * Sans * Undyne * Alphys * Asgore * Mettaton The Regime The Regime is the chaotic Crazytale Counterpart of the Royal Guard. This is them from highest in command to lowest in command. * Undyne * Sans * Alphys * Knight Knight * Madjick * Final Froggit * Astigmatism * Whimsalot * Greater Dog * Lesser Dog * Doggo * Dogamy * Dogaressa The Insurgency The Insurgency was made to defeat The Regime. This is them from highest in command to lowest. * Papyrus * Frisk * Napstablook * Mad Dummy * Shyren Important Character Quick Info Basically I'm giving quick info on the important characters of this Universe(by the end of it). Main Character Name: Frisk Species: Human SOUL: Mercy(AU Trait) Gender: N/A Description: Blue and Purple Shirt, Short Brown Hair Personality: Scared, Kind, Friendly Deuteragonist Name: Papyrus Species: Skeleton SOUL: Monster Gender: Male Description: Like Undertale Papyrus, but with a cracked eye, and his costume is damaged. (Former Tertiary Antagonist)Tritagonist Name: Undyne Species: Fish Monster SOUL: Monster Gender: Female Description: Like Undertale Undyne but with darker blue skin, darker red hair, black and red armor, red energy spears, and a skull on her eyepatch. (Former Quaternary Antagonist)Quaternary Main Character Name: Alphys Species: Dinosaur Lizard Thingy SOUL: Monster Gender: Female Description: Like Undertale Alphys but with a bloody lab coat, and her glasses are one-way so people can't see her eyes. Quinary Main Character Name: Toriel Species: Boss Monster SOUL: Monster Gender: Female Description: Looks exactly like Undertale Toriel, but her fur is ruffed up a bit, and her cloak is slightly torn. Senary Main Character Name: Napstablook Species: Ghost SOUL: Monster Gender: Male Description: No different from his Undertale counterpart. (Former Quinary Antagonist)Septenary Main Character Name: Mettaton Species: (Former Ghost)Robot SOUL: Monster Gender: Male Description: Looks like Undertale version, but black instead of silver. His Mettaton EX form is the same as the Undertale Counterpart, but there are blood splatters all over him, and he has sharp teeth. Main Antagonist Name: Sans Species: Skeleton SOUL: Monster Gender: Male Description: Like Undertale Sans, but one jacket sleeve is ripped off, he has winter boots instead of slippers, his tee shirt has holes in it and his jacket and tee shirt are covered in blood, he is missing a rib and there are two small cracks in his head. He also has a giant meat cleaver, and his pupils are red instead of white. Secondary Antagonist Name: Asgore Species: Boss Monster SOUL: Monster Gender: Male Description: Similar to his Undertale counterpart, but his cloak is black, and his crown is black and spiky. His trident is stained with blood and dust. (Note: I may be making a web comic of this, assuming I learn to make decent web comics, therefore all Crazytale characters I make will be referred to as if they were a character from this non-existent web comic(e.g Asgore is the secondary antagonist of Crazytale). Feel free to make the web comic yourself if you like, just ask me permission before doing so, and also give me credit in the comic.) Category:AU Category:User;Hefflehof Category:RP AU